


eight for a wish

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six days since Sutan persuaded him that going out was absolutely necessary on the night of one's birthday, three days since he bought his first high-heeled boots and two hours since he abandoned them at home for the simple reason of not wanting to break his nose on the day of his birthday, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight for a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! xx

However embarrassed Tommy was to admit it, his closet just did not contain anything drag-club-wearable. Yes, he did have some pieces that might have passed for women's fancy pieces, but as Sutan fittingly described it, ''even my mom wouldn't have worn that to a party''. 

That is why he was dressed in something of Sutan's that vaguely resembled a tight shirt. Although Sutan insisted it was actually a dress. Tommy snorted, twitching uncomfortably in his seat, tugging on the too-short-for-my-liking black hem self-consciously.

Tommy had wanted to simply gather friends and drink and laugh. Get buzzed and maybe stoned and fly away on a unicorn, right across the whole wide universe. Forget that his life was a slightly miserable and a lot complicated mixture of tries and fails that inevitably led to spending his days hidden away, playing his guitar and watching bad movies. 

But.

It had been six days since Sutan persuaded him that going out was absolutely necessary on the night of one's birthday, three days since he bought his first high-heeled boots and two hours since he abandoned them at home for the simple reason of not wanting to break his nose on the day of his birthday, thank you very much. Sutan had mumbled some slights about throwing money out for nothing and what was the point of his lending the dress when Tommy would ruin it with wrong boots anyway. Only when Tommy suggested he go in jeans and shirt did Sutan accept it as it was.

The Jungle was a club Tommy had never heard about before Sutan mentioned it. Not that it was surprising, Tommy couldn't have named a single club in the city if asked, but something - maybe a number of people who were there, maybe the bright sign or how it was positioned practically in the city centre - evoked a slightly ashamed feeling in him. Like he should've known. (Should've remembered, more like. He would bet his ass his friends had dragged him in there at least once.)

Sutan turned to Tommy when he stopped in front of the door and frowned. Sutan smiled sweetly.

''You're not chickening out on me, sweetheart, are you?''

Something in his tone made Tommy hold his head high and step over the threshold. He was not afraid. 

Except he kinda was.

The lights were bright, the music blasted and made his lungs tremble, the floor was sometimes sticky, sometimes slippery and he couldn't name a single person (although Sutan could, what a surprise). He didn't feel happy. 

He felt lost.

Sutan led him deeper in and to the dance floor made of differently coloured squares, tugging Tommy along, and without hesitation began dancing.

You see, that was the thing about Sutan. Wherever he went, he owned the place. The light twinkled to his desire, reflecting off the sequins on his dress and creating an aura of mystery and, well, sexiness.

Things like these did not happen to Tommy. He was too small, too soft, his skin too pale. His hair was always on spot, though, thanks to Sutan's work. 

Tommy began to move, awkwardly. In front of him, Sutan bent his body in ways unknown to common men, smirking quietly, all predatory, eyeing his surroundings, looking for prey for tonight.

Tommy gasped when Sutan's palms landed on his hips and led his to the beat. He lifted his eyes to look at Sutan, but the only response he got was a mouthed 'relax'. Closing his eyes, Tommy imagined that he was home, dancing in his room to his music. The beat wasn't even that different... maybe he could... he swayed his hips. And swayed them again.

Suddenly, the club wasn't such a dire place to spend birthday in. 

Might be all he needed to do in order to enjoy himself was close his eyes and see.

The music ran like a tremor through his body, waves upon waves of hotness that seared his skin, lights flashed on his eyelids, creating splashes of colour. Sutan's hands felt like something new and exciting, something to be appreciated. And he made sure he did. Tommy leaned into them, relishing at the soft touch as gentle fingers ran down his side. Tommy got lost in it, feeling with his whole being and all his senses. And in the middle of it all, a hand landed on his shoulder.

Snapping his eyes open, he quickly turned around and a figure entered his vision, taller than his and taller still than Sutan, all long lines and wide white smile that reflected the club lights like disco ball.

Somehow, the stranger seemed to carry a sparkling, glimmering aura that framed him like a ward -- he looked untouchable.

He said something, but his words were drowned by the sounds of the club. Tommy shook his head and gestured for him to repeat it, but Sutan caught what Tommy missed. He nodded enthusiastically and leaned closer to Tommy.

''He wants to know whether we're gay.'' Tommy choked a bit and his eyes went wide, but not in offence. More like pleasant surprise.

Tommy gestured with his hands, his fingers forming a B and an I.

Although you couldn't hear your own thoughts in the noise, Tommy still heard Sutan gasp.

The guy smiled a dangerous smile. Then he simply pulled Tommy towards himself, shouting in his ear.

''Wanna dance?'' His voice was clear and had a little accent. Tommy looked doubtfully at Sutan, but Sutan only smirked, 'I'm proud of you' shining from his eyes, turned around and found himself the best looking guy in the club. Shaking his head in wonder, Tommy turned towards the guy and leaned in to shout in his ear.

''I'm Tommy.'' Well, the guy wasn't untouchable. On the contrary, his skin drew Tommy in like nothing else had before. Also, he did not have an aura. Well, he kinda did, but the sparkling was all glitter. 

Lots and lots of it.

''Adam.'' 

Tommy lifted his eyes up to look him in the face. He was undeniably good-looking. The silvery white lipstick he had shone like a beacon, contrasting deeply with his black hair.

"C'mon," Adam shouted into his ear and tugged him along right to the centre of the dancing. It felt pretty weird, considering the fact that people revolved around them like they were the eye of a hurricane. Adam's hands wrapped themselves around Tommy's waist and drew him close, slotting his body into Tommy's. Tommy would've blushed if he weren't so hot before.

The beat led Adam and Adam led Tommy - rolling, thrusting, squeezing, scratching. The arousal spread through the both of them, Tommy could feel it. It burnt hellishly hot inside him. Like a single touch would set him off. They were pressed chest to chest. Tommy's head was just high enough to reach Adam's lips. If he wanted to.

He wanted to.

He couldn't.

He could.

He couldn't.

He wished he could. He wished he had that kind of bravery in him. But this man was far too beautiful for Tommy to kiss. Far too beautiful for _anyone_ to kiss.

It was only when strong fingers gripped Tommy's chin that Tommy realized Adam drifted closer within the time of Tommy's quiet personal crisis. He looked up, knowing it made his eyes stand out, dark and big and shining. He wasn't able to push himself to kiss Adam.

He wasn't going to push Adam away if he initiated it.

Anticipation run through him like lightning, the touch resonated like thunder. Adam's lips were soft and smeared the white colour into the dark violet of Tommy's own. It was so, so good. Tommy moaned and reddened more than he thought possible. No one but Adam, however, had heard him.

A single touch, as Tommy had thought before. He cursed himself for a horny teenager and not at all properly functioning adult. A single touch and Tommy shuddered, clinging to Adam's shoulders. 

"God-fucking-dammit," Tommy pressed through his clenched teeth as the wet spot was slowly ruining Sutan's dress. Adam had that kind of disbelieving look on him, the one you get when you witness a perfectly calm and composed person throw a bitch-fit.

"Shit," Tommy said and wormed his way out of Adam's arms. Well, he tried to.

Adam caught him before he could slip out of his reach and pulled him in for a long, searingly hot kiss that would make Tommy hard if he hadn't just come.

"God," Adam mouthed as he rested his forehead against Tommy's. "We gotta - You- "

Tommy watched Adam struggle with his words, watched him inhale deeply and breathe out calmly.

"Come with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you be so very nice and point out any mistakes you noticed in the comments below? *puppy eyes*


End file.
